Twilight Eats Pancakes
by ZealousAnubis
Summary: (WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT: Shameless Stuffing and Spike) After waking up one fine morning, Twilight Sparkle catches the aroma of the pseudo pancakes that Spike had prepared for her. Her meal proves to be more satisfying than she had ever expected and, in her full state, thanks Spike by asking for his assistance... Note: This story does not have Twi having sex with Spike
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Eats Pancakes by ZealousAnubis

* * *

Chapter 1

Even though she was half asleep, Ponyville's librarian could feel the waves of comfort that her bed emitted, placing her in a heavenly trance. Her present condition indicated that it was well around morning, and she slowly started to piece together her responsibilities for the day. There truly wasn't much to do during the weekend, as businesses and ponies alike would be either inert or enjoying themselves. Twilight's library, however, was an exception, and her job was far from over.

_I really hope Spike gets the message...I don't think I can go through the day without-_. As if on cue, an appetizing and familiar scent floated into her nostrils, halting her train of thought. Laying on her side in her bed, her stomach rumbled pleadingly, begging the unicorn to investigate the source. With a reluctant yet relaxed sigh, Twilight oozed out of bed, her gut cheering her on as she did so. After some personal hygiene, she made her way downstairs, each movement eliciting a reaction from her deprived belly.

_That's odd_, Twilight thought to herself. Her lower abdomen was going off like a siren, and it's owner was famished beyond belief. Rubbing her hoof over the source of the noise, she groaned and entered the kitchen. Sure enough, Spike was finishing up on what some would call an extremely grand breakfast. Eggs, hash browns and much more was covering the dining table. But what really caught Twilight's attention were the pancakes. That tall, golden tower of goodness that comically rose from where it began, the syrup already flowing down the sides of the monolith and teasing Twilight with that very divine allure.

It took a few moments for Spike to realize that Twilight was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He turns around grinning madly, obviously pleased with his work. "Good morning, Twi! You like what you...see?" His voice trails off at the sight of Twilight drooling profusely, her hunger rekindled tenfold and her legs trembled slightly with anticipation. In all of his handful of years, Spike had never seen his adoptive mother so...ravenous.

"I take that as a yes?" Spike smirked, causing the unicorn to snap back to attention. Actively conscious, her muzzle glowed a bright red as she cleaned up the drool she made with her hoof.

"Oh gosh, Spike, I'm so, so sorry. I've been like this ever since I woke up to the scent of your masterpiece." Twilight flushed, not knowing if that was the correct response. Still, she continued, "That aside, I must say that you really outdid yourself this time. What time did you wake up?"

"It was around 5-ish; I knew that you had a busy schedule today, so I got up early to see you off with a solid meal." Twilight trotted around the table as he spoke, still in awe at the sheer amount of food at the table. Finding a spot to sit, she takes her place at the table and waits patiently for Spike to join her at the other end.

"I appreciate the generosity, Spike, though it would really set my mind at ease to have my number one assistant get the rest he deserves. You did carry out quite a lot of chores yesterday; seeing as you're a baby dragon and all, I would not want for you to wear yourself out." Acknowledging this, Spike goes around the table and hugs Twilight lovingly, the unicorn returning the gesture.

_Gurgle..._

Both creatures just stood there, blushes gracing both of their faces as the small vibrations from Twilight's paunch were felt. After a moment of pause, it was Spike who broke the silence. "So! How about some chow made by yours truly?", he exclaimed as he sat down at his end of the table and began to eat viciously. Twilight had yet to touch her food; she was asking herself a hundred questions a second. _What...was that feeling?_ The contact between a gurgling venter and another being was...appealing, to say the least. Maybe...

_No. Celestia no. What am I thinking?_ Twilight shudderd. Spike was, in a sense, her son. She definitively wouldn't mean to thrust this new means of arousal on him. Unsure of what to think or say at this point, she hastily slices herself a pancake piece and shoves it into her mouth, hoping it would ease the tension both externally and internally.

What happened next surprised her. The action that should have been just a basic chew-and-swallow became something much more. Twilight sat in silence as she felt the food slide down her throat, making its way past her bosom and plopping into her empty stomach, the splash ever so slightly audible from the her hoof over her paunch, she felt everything as that one piece of her breakfast digested inside her, creating a small puff of gas that quickly rose and escaped through the mare's slightly ajar mouth with a satisfying-

_Urp!_

Whoa, Twilight thought. That felt...good! Really good! If she could satisfy herself like this, then perhaps she could distract herself from...what was it?

Her better judgement escaping her, Twilight voraciously started on the rest of her gluttonous rampage, the lavender unicorn's body working as hard as any present-day factory. Her belly groaned happily as its owner shifted her weight to accommodate the waves of pancake that now sloshed and churned inside her. Every now and then she would stop to either down her orange juice or to release pent-up gas. Having eaten half of her meal, she sat back and stroked her stomach with both hooves, watching as the buldge jumped joyously to her hiccups.

_Uuuuuuurrrp-!_

Stopping mid-burp, Twilight remembered that she wasn't the only one at the table. Looking across from where she sat, she saw the dragon looking very, VERY surprised, mouth agape and a face as red as the apples in Sweet Apple Acres. The now-panicking Twilight tried to find the words to explain herself, but was caught empty-hoofed.

To her surprise, it was Spike who made the first move in their awkward situation, getting up from his chair and proceeding to where a full Twilight sat, belly still gurgling half of the massive meal she inhaled. Staring at her abdomen, he raised a clawed hand...

And petted it.

_Wait..._

_WHAT._

Stammering uncontrollably, it was clear to the unicorn that she had not known what it meant to be confused until today. Feelings of both uncertainty and nervousness struck Twilight's systems like lightning, rendering her incapable of executing any logical commands. As she sat there, frozen, her assistant(now in a trance of his own) continued to go over her belly with his hand, eliciting a unique kind of warmth that rekindled Twilight's drive, and she reflexively let out a low moan of pleasure. The contents inside her shifted to Spike's touch, and another chain of noises from Twilight's depths rose once again.

"Ah...nnh...S-Spike, I-_Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrp!_" Twilight let out a long and refreshing burp, her lips opening and closing in a sultry manner, showing Spike that she was indeed pleased. The large breakfast he had prepared was half finished, yet it appeared as if Twilight had swallowed a small balloon, forming one of the cutest paunches ever. She was able to keep her coat pancake-free by using her magic; the table itself wasn't as lucky, as syrup and crumbs alike were strewn in the area where Twilight would lean in to eat. Being the child he was, Spike stopped for a brief moment, confused and aroused all at once.

It was this pause that allowed a certain unicorn to realize what was happening.

With a force from her horn, she pushed the purple dragon with enough power to keep his feet on the ground while still putting plenty of distance between the two of them. "Twilight...I...-" Spike started, but Twilight buried her muzzle into her hooves and was still, not a peep escaping her, save for the churning breakfast. It was only when Spike tried to get close again did she respond to his presence:

"NO! Stay there...I'm a terrible pony, letting you do the things that you did...You're just a child, for Faust sakes! What was I thinking! I'm so dumb and selfish and...and...!" Spike could only watch as the pony in front of him lost control of herself in her chair, whimpering and belching out excited gas at the same time. It was obvious to Spike that Twilight was having one of her infamous anxiety attacks, but this one ran a little deeper. To Spike, however, the solution for the problem was so basic that anypony would have done it.

The small dragon precariously started toward the troubled mare. Blushing, wrapped hiis arms around her and waited patiently. Soon, Twilight's breathing pattern slowed down significantly, while her burping episode receded to where the source was, settling inside her belly with a low and steady quaking noise. After it was made certain that Twilight had finally calmed down, Spike chose to speak first. " Listen, Twilight. I know how you have the knack for making mountains out of molehills, but I also understand that this is different. We are having breakfast, you're..." Twilight let out a cute burp. "...GREATLY enjoying your meal, and I had the gall to just go up to you and do whatever I pleased. It's my fault."

Twilight placed a hoof over his head, rubbing it softly as she began. "No, Spike, the blame is mine. I'm supposed to be your example and your guardian, yet here I am having these kinds of moments with you. I don't even know how THIS got started." She gestured to her venter, letting out a sigh."And to top it all off, I ENJOYED it. All of it. But...do you want to know the worst part?"

Out of nowhere, a dreamy expression crossed over Twilight's face as she pulled her forehooves to her chest, her ecstasy-filled eyes gazing towards an unknown object at an angle. The act was not unlike a mask falling off, and it was at that moment that Twilight completed her confession.

"I want more."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Eats Pancakes by ZealousAnubis

* * *

Chapter 2

Twilight didn't regret the words that she chose next to describe what she wanted. Sure, it was just one blatant and succinct phrase, but she knew that it spoke volumes for her, especially now. The worst had ultimately come to pass, and she was presently looking forward to endulging herself almost completely in her discovery. The mere thought of going through with what she had started sent excited shivers down her fragile yet full form. There was one last objective on her mind before she began again, and, though it wouldn't be as daunting as it would have been minutes ago, it wouldn't be any less awkward.

"You want me to what?" Spike replied, taken aback by his guardian's latest request. With eyes as wide as saucers, he listened vigilantly as Twilight started to speak again, her face already basking in a deep shade of red.

From time to time, Twilight would have an out-of-the-ordinary task for Spike to handle, be it taking care of the library while she was away, or even sending him all the way to Canterlot for errands (with at least one of their friends for company, of course). But the objective she had in mind for Spike was a game-changer, and nothing in her mind could possibly top it.

"C-could you..could you help with the breakfast by...feeding me?", Twilight squeaked, gesturing towards the half-eaten stack of pancakes left on the table. She had already consumed everything else just to have the golden tower for last, and her beverage had been depleted long ago.

As much as he desired to aid Twilight in her endeavor, he made sure to contain his excitement. It wasn't that he found himself in love with Twilight (though he still loved her as if she were his mother). Confusingly, it was her rounded stomach that drew him in. For some odd reason, Spike felt the need to worship each and every one of its aspects as the alluring nature of Twilight's belly was irresistible. His thoughts then inevitably turned to Rarity, his love interest, and both concepts came together as one, forming the strongest fantasy Spike had ever conjured.

_I've_ **got** _to make that happen_, Spike wondered as he looked over Twilight for the umpteenth time that morning. A plan slowly formulated in the back of his mind, and he couldn't help but don a small smile.

Spike made his first move. "Of course I'll help, Twi. Just on one condition..."

Twilight leapt out of her chair and hugged him, crushing him with both her enthusiastic hold and her taut paunch. "Thank you, Spike. But could you tell me after...*urp*...we finish here?" Twilight's sudden movement had elicited a reaction from her once-quiet belly, causing it to rumble as feverishly as before. "Despite how I look, I'm still quite peckish. I'll make absolutely sure that you get your reward, as long as you *hic* do what I say."

Now Spike was more than motivated to assist the unicorn, showing his enthusiasm by returning her hug. Seeing as there wasn't much to be said at that point, they each moved to their respective positions: Twilight sat back down, waiting to be serviced, while Spike stood by her side, eager to get started.

They were ready.

"Alright, Spike. Let's start by-Ow!" Twilight cringed in her chair and held her abdomen with both hooves, clearly indicating that she was in pain.

"Twilight! Are you okay!?" Spike exclaimed, genuinely worried for her.

"I-I'm fine...though I think I have some trapped gas somewhere in here." She motioned Spike towards her, indicating that she had a task for him to fulfill. "I need some help freeing that gas...could you perhaps massage this area here?" Twilight traced her hoof around the top of her belly, making a circle in a broad yet specific part of her fur. As Spike raised his hand to begin, she gently grabbed it with her magic and guided it to the designated area. Spike's first cognition as he made contact with the tense ball of fur was how soft it was, followed by the notion that Twilight held a _lot_ of pressure in her system. He continued to circle and knead the firm venter, taking note of how relaxed Twilight herself had become as he stole a glance at the blissful expression she wore as she breathed steadily, obviously pleased with Spike's work.

Suddenly, Spike's hands sank into her fur with with ease, causing a stressed groan from her gut. Twilight's eyes glazed over as she felt the newly freed gas work its way upward, and she patted her belly with a hoof to accelerate its ascent. Soon, a deafening belch escaped her lips, and her stomach shook and rumbled in sync with the burp as it lost pressure.

*_BUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRP!_*

Spike felt every action and reaction that came from the mare, feeling the rumble in her belly long before she expelled the gas through burping. Closing his eyes he quickly envisioned Rarity in her place, his mind was clouded with a bliss of its own, marveling at the fantasy. It wasn't until Twilight finished that Spike snapped back into reality, just in time to catch her moan from the pleasure of releasing the stress in her paunch.

"Phew! That feels much *urp* better! I think we can go ahead and finish the rest of that breakfast, now." Twilight declared. Her belly had retained its spherical shape, though it appeared to hang lower from the loss of pressure as Twilight sat upright in her chair. Meanwhile, Spike still couldn't believe what he had experienced. A mixture of pure sensations and a mere mental picture was all it took to put Spike at a loss for words. Noticing her assistant's silence(and his massive blush), Twilight automatically became concerned. "Spike, are you alright? Should we stop?." She was worried that she had broken Spike, and the thought was slowly eating away at her; she was getting scared. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

At the last question Twilight had asked, Spike couldn't help but exclaim "NO!" as he broke out of his trance, surprising the unicorn in the process. Aware of his mistake, he quickly attempted to remove all doubt from Twilight's mind. "I mean, um...we should really keep going...we still have that deal, remember?" Spike then snatched Twilight's empty glass off of the table, groggily making his way toward the fridge for a refill of OJ. This gave Twilight time to think and reflect on what could possibly be the reasons for Spike's odd retaliation just moments ago. Tracing back to before they agreed on helping one another, Twilight quickly pieced it together, remembering how Spike fell into a trance as he gave her a belly rub for the first time. She couldn't help but smile when she found the answer she was looking for, amazed at how she hadn't thought of it sooner.

Spike waddled back to the table appearing collected, setting the glass of orange juice next to the pancakes on the table. Any nervous behavior that he had exhibited earlier was replaced with visible anticipation for what was to come next.

_Let's turn things up a notch_, Twilight thought, a plan of her own coming together instantly. Seeing as Spike was helping her enjoy herself so far, he deserved to be enjoying himself just as well. There was a certain spell that she had been dying to use, and there couldn't have been a better time to use it than right now. Not wanting to waste any more time (as she was still famished), she decided to accelerate things in a manner that was more...forward.

"You've been thinking about Rarity this whole time, haven't you?" Twilight asked nonchalantly, savoring the spectacle in front of her as Spike's facade faltered, leaving a guilty-looking dragon in her wake. He stammered, trying to come up with a good excuse to extinguish what he believed to be an awkward situation. Giggling, Twilight got out of her chair, belly still pleading for food as it gurgled, and walked over to where Spike was frozen on the spot.

Leaning forward, she began to whisper into Spike's ear.

"I'm going to cast a spell on you, now." She couldn't help but giggle at the clichéness of it all, but she continued. "What I'm casting is a simple illusion spell that will let you see me as a certain mare; only you can see me as such, however. Both my voice and appearance will change for your eyes only, and the spell itself will only be active for a few minutes." At all of this, Spike perked up with interest, aiming to ask why until a hoof was placed on his maw, keeping him silent. "You deserve a little something for helping me this far. I want you to enjoy yourself just as much." Twilight finished with a soft smile, then drew her head back as she began to execute the spell. A purple aura began to envelop the dragon, obscuring his vision with its blinding light. After a moment of concentration, Twilight reached for just the right arcane forces, directing her horn towards Spike as she finished the spell. As the magic faded, she made her way over to Spike's side, who was rubbing his eyes timidly.

Looking around, he noticed that his surroundings looked a lot more...juicy. Each and every color in the library stood out as either more detailed or excruciatingly flashy; oddly enough, he wasn't feeling dizzy as he looked around, vibrant colors almost blurring his vision.

"Spike?"

Spike stopped completely at the sound of the voice. Doing a double take at the mare at his side, he realized that "Rarity" had spoken to him, making his heart skip a beat out of excitement. "Rarity" looked and sounded exactly like her-at least, from his perspective. Despite what Twilight had said earlier, his eyes couldn't denounce the beauty in front of him that was Rarity. She donned the very venter that Twilight had moments ago, further pushing Spike into that unique hypnotic state where his eyes would seemingly turn into hearts.

From Twilight's perspective, the whole thing was quite silly. Still, the young dragon was satisfied, and now he was puddy in her hooves. Twilight grinned and made her way to her chair, sitting down once more.

"Now...let's start, shall we?" Twilight said, eliciting a zombie-like nod from Spike, who was now in a world of his own. "I want you to feed me what's left of the pancakes, as well as to stop whenever I say so for additional factors. Do I make myself clear?" Spike grabbed the stool that he used for objects out of his reach and placed it next to Twilight, passion seeping from his pores. "Yes, ma'am!" Spike bellowed, and with that they began to finish what they had started.

Twilight was fed via fork, having Spike slice sizeable pieces from the stack of pancakes, then prompting them forward by opening her mouth. Her tummy came alive when they commenced, going to work as it oscillated while welcoming the new horde of food. It wasn't until Twilight had asked for a glass of milk that Spike stopped delivering food to her, leaving the table to collect the extra beverage. There was a part of her that regretted her latest descision, but the rest of her didn't care, craving substance in any kind of form.

Spike returned with a tall glass of milk, and, as soon as he set it down on the table, Twilight downed more than half of it, slamming the almost-empty glass back down. It didn't take long for her system to accept the drink, creating more gas than before while her belly swelled. Smiling, Twilight raised a hoof, capturing Spike's attention. Using the same method as before, she traced a circle around her bellybutton, indicating the right spot to caress. A clawed hand immediately went over her fur, thoroughly stroking it and passing over her cute-looking navel consecutive times. A bubbling noise could be heard and felt from Twilight for the entire session, and it enticed zombie-Spike ever further. With his other hand, he kept on feeding Twilight what was left of the pancakes when he was prompted, accomodating the digesting meal with his massaging hand. After a few moments of this, the bubbling intensified, slowly transitioning into a low rumble.

The mare was shivering, eyes closed and tongue out in delight. She followed and savored every piece as they slid down her throat, the sensation of food rolling into her anxious gut cajoling her on. On occasion, strings of syrup would end up around Twilight's lips, the likes of which were quickly intercepted by Spike's fork and fed to her properly. The milk that she drank moments ago was really doing a number on her, and the pent-up gas could be felt as Twilight fluxed into hiccups.

Noticing that the plate was about clear of food, the duo slowed down their process for Twilight (or in Spike's case, "Rarity") to enjoy the last few bites. Finishing up with a satisfied belch, Twilight sat back in her chair, panting and taking pride from the empty plate. Looking down at herself, she could have sworn that she was pregnant, albeit with small distinctions. Small traces of stray syrup could be seen coating her fur, trailing from her lips to her large abdomen. She hadn't bothered to cast magic in order to keep herself clean; she had merely been opening her mouth to accept food while Spike did everything else, not wanting to exert herself for anything.

Leaning back, she felt a familiar pressure build up in her gut, this one meaner than the last. The rumbling that had developed not long ago hadn't stopped, the noise inside her being frightfully consistent. With a groan and a burp, Twilight climbed out of her chair and made her way to the sofa in their living quarters. Spike threw the plates and the utensils into the sink to be washed later, then scampered off to Twilight's aid, still blissfully under the influence of the illusion spell.

Reaching her destination, Twilight rolled onto the burgundy sofa. Spike soon joined her, getting on his knees in front of the bed and marveling at her with dreamy eyes. "Odd," Twilight thought aloud while observing Spike, "the spell shouldn't be lasting this long." She waved a hoof in front of Spike's pface, but he remained stalwart. He was lost in a world of his own, one that he could never escape on his own. Sighing, Twilight was about to cancel the illusion herself until she saw a familiar aura leave Spike's being, evaporating into thin air.

With Spike finally free of the spell, Twilight waited anxiously for a reaction from him.

And waited.

And waited.

After several moments of silence, Spike's giant grin and his thousand-mile stare failed to subside. "Spike?", Twilight asked as she really started to get worried. Acting with caution, she bumped the center of the entranced dragon's forehead and watched as he seemed to levitate from the floor, his silly expression intact as he _floated up the stairs backwards_, somehow managing to glide under the covers of his bed, giggling madly all the while.

Twilight could only lay there, slack-jawed at what she had just witnessed. Choosing to laugh instead of looking over her physics notes, she broke into a giggling fit of her own, both amused at his trademark antics and relieved that he was okay with everything. Turning on the sofa, she stared at the ceiling, hoping to get in some rest before she had to start her weekend chores.

It didn't take long for her to drift into a peaceful slumber. Her belly wasn't silent, however, as it continued to noisily digest its contents. Every now and then a distinct gurgle would be emitted from the lower part of her stomach, followed by a highly unceremonious trumpeting from her rear. This didn't seem to bother Twilight as she remained in sleep mode, her studious mind occupied by dreams.

~_3 Hours Later_~

Twilight woke up, panting and grunting from the large mass that weighed heavily in her intestine. _Of course this would happen,_ Twilight scolded, _Pancakes __**and**__ milk? I should have installed a toilet in the kitchen before I started!_ She poked at the underside of her poor tummy with a hoof, meeting solid resistance under her tossled fur. Gurgling in response to the prodding, her system conjured more gas to be forced out of Twilight's end, the mare slightly gasping in relief...

Relief that had to be taken elsewhere.

Moving with haste, Twilight got up from the sofa and darted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her and magically soundproofing it.

It was going to get loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Eats Pancakes by ZealousAnubis

* * *

Chapter 3

_A few more hours later..._

The library's bathroom door finally opened, revealing a very groggy Twilight who staggered into the glade her home provided. The early afternoon's sun shined through the hollowed tree, contributing to an unusually serene setting. It took all of Twilight's remaining strength to not pass out on the sofa again, wanting to ride out her tiredness for just a little while longer. Scanning the immediate area for Spike, she made her way to the kitchen feeling unfathomably dehydrated.

"Spike? Spiiiiiiiiike?", she called out precariously, keeping in mind that the dragon could still be asleep. When there wasn't a reply, Twilight made a mental note to check on her little helper after she had her glass of water. Taking a gander out of her window, she saw a considerable number of ponies pacing towards the same direction, most likely towards a scheduled weekend event at some location not too far from where Twilight herself resided in. The autumn weather made for a more than decent scenario, bringing ponies out to breathe in the crisp air that came with it. Twilight thought about attending the evening bash but, seeing as how she was in no condition to go anywhere at the present, elected against it. Not only was she behind on her responsibilities pertaining the constant care of the library, but she was also adamant on exploring more of her newfound interest that she had discovered earlier that day.

Upon inspection, Twilight had grown quite fond of her newly rotund belly. Even after they had left her body, the multitude of pancakes certainly did a number on the mare, and by Celestia did it show. Every time she looked down and underneath herself, she became lost in her stomach's hypnotic trance, how it swayed as she swayed, and she soon became unable to resist the temptation to caress it with both of her fore-hooves.

Forgetting about her thirst, Twilight sprawled herself in front of her sofa, resting her back against the soft furniture. Her adorably fluffy paunch had her full attention, and she allowed it to hang over her thighs while she went through with her massage. She overlooked the possibility of Spike coming out of nowhere, and the small, awkward doubtfulness she had possessed at the very beginning of her venture was waning rapidly, her only thoughts being circled around her sizeable abdomen. As time passed, a familiar rumbling sound filled the room, a sound that shouldn't have had even the slightest chance of existing.

Twilight had casted a medical-check spell during her small(emphasis on small) trip to the bathroom, significantly worried that her consistent... "symptoms" may be from some sort of disease or illness she was unaware of. Being the intellectual that she was, she would be hitting the books about it later, but she had wanted an immediate, close-to-surefire answer at the time. Surprisingly, everything had checked out fine both internally and externally-hardly any sign of a virus or some other kind of abnormality presented itself, save for one, silly little thing.

Twilight was hungry.

It was indeed silly, as well as implausible. She believed that she had eaten enough for a week, let alone a single day. Still, a quick magical scan confirmed that she was in fact without nourishment, her system begging for any form of sustenance. Sure, the unicorn had both slept through and imprisoned herself for hours on end, but she had eaten _a lot_. It would have made more sense if she was just a tad peckish for not consuming anything between then and now. But alas, it seemed that she was right back at square one, albeit a few pounds heavier.

The whole ordeal didn't bother Twilight much after her self-examination, however, as she continued on with her belly rubs. It was clear that she wasn't sick, just starving beyond belief, and that her love for a certain section of herself was much more than a bonus. It wasn't until she swallowed that Twilight stopped her massage, being reminded that she required something to quench her thirst. "I'll get back to _you_, later", Twilight whispered, nuzzling herself one last time before she reluctantly forced herself onto her legs, feeling the sides of her cute pudge with her limbs as she started once again toward the kitchen.

Upon entering, Twilight noticed several things. The table where she had eaten her breakfast was mess-free, and in its place was an abundance of assorted pastries that she didn't remember receiving in person. Donuts and cupcakes and different kinds of drinks made up the majority of the spontaneous slice of heaven, and in the center stood a large, circular cake. The width and the size of the cake was phenomenal and, though it wasn't a tall cake, it was still considerably enormous. If that wasn't all, bits of confetti and the like were strewn around the table, giving the impression that there had been a party going on in her kitchen not too long ago. An angry gurgle could be heard as she trotted past the pastry-covered table, Twilight's intestines instantly reacting to the sight of food. Her thirst overpowering her curiosity, Twilight elected to rehydrate herself before she went through..."investigating".

The mare hastily reached out toward her fridge with her magic, grabbing a chilled glass from within and began filling it with water from the built-in filter system. As soon as it was full, she quickly downed it and set it aside, taking a moment to relish the cold liquid as she looked over the desserts in front of her. From an angle, she had spotted a card sticking out of one of the cupcakes. Levitating it over, Twilight noticed that the entire thing was covered in pink, yellow, and blue glitter. _Oh yeah...now it's a mystery..._, Twilight thought sarcastically as she opened the card. "Get Well Soon!" was written in big bold print, and the names of some of her closest friends were found right underneath the declaration.

"'Rainbow Dash'...'Pinkie Pie'...and 'Spike'?", Twilight finished reading the names aloud, putting down the card in favor of the very cupcake she received it from. Taking a bite, she started to question how much time had actually passed during her occupation in the loo...

_Two Hours Ago..._

Spike opened the door to the library, inviting two certain energetic mares inside the library. Apparently, they were there to invite Twilight to the special gathering that very afternoon. Seeing as she was nowhere in plain sight, they took it upon themselves to find her. "Oh Twiiiiliiiiiight!", Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced around inside the tree, searching high and low for her lavender friend. "Vinyl Scratch is hosting a concert tonight in front of the town hall, and everypony's gonna be there! Put down whatever book you're reading and come with us!"

It wasn't often that the duo insisted on the studious mare to attend a party at a scale such as the one they were planning on attending, and even when they tried she would always proclaim that she was busy either "reshelving" her precious books or studying for one of Celestia's big tests. Still, they made it a priority every now and then to at least try to incorporate Twilight into their date nights. With Pinkie's pleas yielding no results, she was about to resort to straight-out yelling when Rainbow appeared in front of her, a smirk etched onto her face. Motioning to follow with a hoof, Rainbow led the pink mare in front of the library's main restroom. The door was locked, and the aura of Twilight's magic was recognizable to her friends, whom began to laugh heartily at the scene that stood before them.

"Pffft, haha! Twilight doesn't want anyone to hear her letting the dogs out!" Rainbow exclaimed freely, rolling onto her back as she bellowed. Pinkie followed suit, and together they relished their discovery as Spike entered the room, still recovering from the lag that came with waking up.

"Oh yeah, Twilight's been in there for hours. I'm thinking it has something to do with the breakfast she ate this morning," Spike declared, making his way over to the two ponies as he continued. "I'm telling you, she went through all of those pancakes like it was nothing! I spotted her taking a nap right before I went to sleep myself-probably that's what did her in." Spike knew that it was much more than that, for he'd been listening to the cacophony of noises Twilight produced from the other floor, happily tuning in as the sounds carried him to his own slumber. Being smart, however, Spike said nothing else.

Rising from the floor, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie wiped the tears from their eyes and listened to what their dragon friend had to say about Twilight. When Spike finished, concern immediately laced their faces, the well-being of the librarian put into thought.

"Gosh, I hope she's fine in there. I wouldn't stay in one place for any longer than I had to," Rainbow said, her attention once again directed toward the door. Raising a hoof, she tried knocking, but not a single sound came out of her action.

"'Can't do it, Dash. I'm afraid she's really taken the extra pro-caution of isolating herself from the outside. No sound goes in-," Spike placed his hand over the door, watching as it made an imprint on the thick wall of magic,"-or out."

Upon hearing this, the ponies' expressions fell more-so than before, feeling bad that Twilight had to miss out on account of... whatever she was battling at the moment. Suddenly, Pinkie sprang upwards, obviously filled with the intent of doing something about her troubled friend. With newfound vigor, she galloped towards the kitchen, Spike and Rainbow following close behind.

Reaching into her hair, Pinkie began pulling out every kind of edible delicacy one would hope to find at their local pastry shop, rows of cupcakes and crepes and soda and milk making their appearance as they were hastily thrown onto the table. As Pinkie worked, she became a pink blur, pieces of confetti occasionally flying out of her visage. Moments later, the pink mare stepped back to admire her handiwork while two witnesses had their jaws hit the ground. If any young filly were to make a wish, it would most likely be for the sight that the trio beheld, the army of treats seemingly calling out to them in unison.

Rainbow hesitatingly reached out for a glazed donut, which prompted Pinkie to bat her hoof away. "This isn't for us, silly! Twilight's probably having a rough time in there, so this will be our way of helping her get better!"

"I don't know, Pinkie. I'm no doctor, but I think somepony like Twilight would want something more healthy than sugar and sweets," Rainbow stated, scanning over the table for the umpteenth time.

"Hey, you'd want some comfort food too if you were feeling...," Pinkie whipped out a dark pair of sunglasses and equipped them before finishing, "...down in the dumps."

Suddenly, a faint but recognizable piece of music made itself heard from outside, an elongated cry of "Yeah!" radiating alongside it.

"Oh no, Dashie! That's gotta be the opening sequence! Let's go before we miss it!" Pinkie exclaimed, starting towards the door of the library with her strangely mute friend in hoof. "Bye, Spike! Tell Twilight we dropped by to take her with us but we heard that she was feeling ill so we left a bunch of 'get well' stuff and that I put a little card into one of the cupcakes with our names on it so that when she finds it she'll be all warm and happy and better and stuff so don't forget ta ta!"

And with that they were gone, the only evidence of them ever visiting lying both with Spike and the horde of goods in the kitchen. The song from outside was still going, and Spike couldn't help but nod to it; it was definitively catchy. At the same time, his face donned a grin as he grew excited, already thinking about what he would do when Twilight got out of the bathroom, everything he needed having been conveniently delivered just moments ago...

_Present..._

Twilight placed down the card, still savoring the cupcake she retrieved it from. It wasn't difficult to deduce that Pinkie Pie had certainly dropped by to persuade her into joining the (rather quiet) party outside. While she appreciated the gesture, Twilight never really liked those kind of gatherings before, the sheer loudness of everything always keeping the mare from actually enjoying the music those few times she tried her hoof at it.

Her stomach couldn't stand the wait anymore, a low rumble escaping Twilight. Just the smell of the cupcake she held alone was enough to assuage the rest of her non-food-related cognitions. Pushing the mystery of Spike's current whereabouts to the back of her mind, she lividly swallowed the rest of the cupcake, enjoying the small bulk all the way down.

Licking her lips, Twilight looked over excitedly at the rest of her large gift. True, if she was in her right mind she would have opted for something more hearty. But alas, Twilight was already going for the next small treat while the one she consumed before started to digest. One delicacy after another found its way from Twilight's muzzle to the bottom of her belly, collecting inside of her as she went on. She grabbed a chair and sat upright as she felt her stomach slowly bulge outwards, aware of the new weight she was attaining. After finishing off most of the cupcakes, she let her back rest into the seat as she admired the perfection that was attached to her.

_I don't think I'll ever get tired of this,_ Twilight claimed in her head. _Who would have guessed something as strange as this would turn out to be one of my new favorite hobbies...It's weird, but..._

One audible churn from her belly later, Twilight's face turned beet red, and soon a loud belch made itself heard. She grabbed her inflated gut and hugged it to the best of her ability, enhancing the experience. Her belly once again sat on her thighs, being constricted purposefully while Twilight felt and heard all of the gurgling and the rumbling that it had to offer.

Moments later, Twilight ceased gripping her abdomen further as the long burp subsided, the area around her quiet save for the digesting cupcakes. She blew out excess air through pursed lips, retiring her assault as she pondered over what squadron of delicacies she would attack next.

A noise from the kitchen entrance caused Twilight to quickly eject from her relaxed state. At first, she was shocked that somepony had walked in on her, her current features showing everything but composure. Quickly going through the possibilities, however, she silently resigned where she sat, not even bothering to turn around to meet the eyes of the smiling, intruding dragon.

Now it was Spike's turn to join in on the fun.

"Need some help, Twilight?"

"..."

"...Twilight?"

"..."

Spike was taken aback by the silence. He knew that she acknowledged him, yet she was irresponsive. Receiving the impression that he wasn't welcome at the moment, Spike started to turn around as he began to slowly exit the room, worried that he might have upset Twilight with his presence...

...That is, until he gained a reply in the form of a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"...yes, please..."


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Eats Pancakes by ZealousAnubis

* * *

Chapter 4

With Spike by her side once again and an army of assorted treats on the table, Twilight should have been estatic. And yet, something had started eating away at her (no pun intended) ever since Spike made his presence known. He had witnessed Twilight stuffing herself silly for the second time, and both occurrences carried the same sense of uneasiness with them. It was only when Spike had been in his own little world when Twilight took the appearance of one of her best friends did she truly feel relaxed and at peace with the process.

Twilight wanted to know-no, _needed_ to know what was driving the young dragon to follow her so eagerly. It definitively wasn't something that she could simply ignore. Spike was her closest companion, and, through the years, they had made it imperative to share what was bothering one another to sort things out. This was no different.

Out of exasperation, Twilight's tummy growled fiercely, having grown tired of waiting to be sated. Spike took this as his cue and started pushing rows of cupcakes towards Twilight. She was about to make herself heard, but the instant she had opened her mouth a cupcake had materialized inside of it, and she had no choice but to chew. The mare had forgotten how hungry she was, and she couldn't help but let out a satisfied hum as she devoured her treat. Twilight didn't complain as one cupcake after another began to assault her gullet, and she was slowly letting up on finding an opening to speak. The cupcakes felt heavenly inside of her, and a lot more was on it's way.

_After we...get done with these few rows...then we'll talk..._, Twilight thought as she welcomed the food more reverently. She began to savor each one just as she had done with the pancakes that morning. Each cupcake went down as a bulge in her throat that could somewhat be seen even as it made its way past her breast. And as soon as it touched down, her belly shook with excitement as it gurgled its new contents. Nearing the end of the last row of cupcakes, Twilight noticed that her lips were caked with icing, and she hastily went over the mess with her tongue.

Spike simply stood there, waiting for her to finish with the icing. Twilight glanced over at him and noticed something that she should have noticed before. Sure, Spike was grinning at her in excitement, but it wasn't a face laced with mischievousness. He seemed to be genuinely happy for some reason, which brought back Twilight's previous intention to speak with him.

"Spike...we need to-unnnh." Twilight cringed, having both hooves on her stomach instantly as the gurgling ceased and the pressure started to build. Quickly, Spike brought over his stool and sat with her, one hand circling her belly as he wore a worried expression. Twilight did all she could to try to relax and free the gas, but she also took this opportunity to make her move.

"Spike...I have something to ask you," Twilight spoke as she strained to make out each word, the pressure really doing a number on her. She would survive, however, and she knew how she would end up feeling once the anomaly was quelled.

"Sure thing, Twilight. What's on your mind?" Spike asked normally.

"First off, why are you so *hic!* eager to help me with this? Is feeding someone else that enjoyable for you?" At this, the belly rub Spike was giving slowed down as he gave the question thought. Twilight saw him blush through her half-lidded eyes while she enjoyed her massage immensely. Finally, Spike turned to her with an answer.

"Well...you see, Twilight, I...oh, this is going to sound so corny." The unicorn could sense that he was going to tell the truth, and she listened intently. "Go on, Spike. You can *urp* tell me."

Spike shifted nervously, but pressed on. "I really like it when...when you're happy like this...and...," Spike gulped, "and when you're...full." Taken by surprise, Twilight was stunned. Still, Spike kept going. "It took me some time to realize it...but when we had breakfast this morning...all I was thinking about was if Rarity took your place. Then, when you really made yourself look like her, I...I lost myself. It was heaven, I admit it, but after we finished and I got my senses back, I remembered that "Rarity" was you. Sure, it was _you_ who casted the spell, but I still felt like I disregarded you, Twilight, for my own selfishness. I'm...sorry."

A tear ran down Twilight's face as she smiled. She leaned over and hugged the sullen dragon tightly, whom looked up at her with surprise. Twilight's belly was compressed greatly, but it went unnoticed as Twilight began to speak.

"I'm sorry, too, Spike. While I was..._indulging_ myself back then...I thought that you would tire of me if I wasn't that one somepony you cared for deeply. But even though I was one of those ponies, I overlooked that detail and I altered myself so that you would be happy. We've always stood up for each other, we've enjoyed each other's company; I never took it into account that this wasn't any different. Well, besides your new fascination of _this_." She removed her head from atop of Spike's and nodded at her ballooning gut. It looked as if she had swallowed Spike even though he was right there in front of her, nuzzling her stomach with non-profound affection while looking and feeling a hundred times better than he had been moments ago.

"Well, duh! How can you _not_ appreciate something like this? It's so round and soft..." Spike went on with his rant as he started up his belly rub once again. Twilight simply smiled and listened as she was given her treatment. Her body slightly rocked back and forth in sync with the motion Spike was applying, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the half-asleep state she was entering. The orange glow of the evening sun detailed itself around the room, making for a truly serene atmosphere. If it weren't for her overwhelming hunger, she would have fallen asleep then and there.

This session was cut short, however, as the knot in her tummy suddenly became undone, and a mighty rumble snapped Twilight from her trance. The vibrations were powerful enough to shake Spike's hand off of her belly, and Twilight herself wrapped her hooves around it, attempting to contain the internal conflict. Ultimately, the gas found its way out through the only way available as the mare's cheeks began to inflate.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRP!*

She lurched forward, leaning onto her belly as she helped to let out the trapped air. Her stomach has lost some of its size instantly, the sheer power of the belch indicating where it had gone. Finally content, the mare rested her head on the dragon beside her, catching her breath as she relished the feeling that was coursing through her. Spike, in turn, hugged Twilight tightly, smiling as he held her in his arms.

The two creatures stayed like this for a couple of minutes. It was only until Twilight mentioned that she was still famished that they both proceeded with the large remainder of food on the table. They tackled the food systematically, thanks to Pinkie Pie having already sorted them into groups. Everything from danishes to donuts went down the hatch, and Spike even helped himself to a few treats every now and then. A large jug of milk had been set aside for Twilight to quench her thirst from time to time, and it contributed to her getting gas attacks more often. They had to take more breaks as a result, but Twilight kept to her claim that she was still starving, so Spike gladly continued to feed her. Her coat was becoming a mess without her realizing it, icing and crumbs getting into her hair and fur as they picked up the pace.

Twilight's stomach gradually expanded outward as more food was stuffed inside of it, the sloshing venter threatening to burst at any moment. The rest of her body, on the other hoof, experienced a slight growth of it's own; limbs grew softer and pudgier, and her posterior began to slightly define itself as Twilight sat in her shrinking chair. Meanwhile, Spike's massages had improved greatly since the first few times Twilight pointed out which spots were the most troubled in her belly. He started to use both hands to cover a wider area over her gut, which helped to alleviate the tension Twilight held inside of her faster and more pleasantly than before.

Lost in the constant activity, Twilight grabbed an entire box of chocolates with her magic and proceeded to comically stuff her face with them, not bothering to slow down to chew as the delicacies slid down her throat in an almost single-file line. Quickly aching for something to drink, the milk jug levitated towards the bloated mare while promptly tilting for her waiting lips, and she panted for it as she chugged the oversized beverage greedily. Spike could only watch as the container was emptied in seconds before his eyes, and he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Twilight's face exhibiting a blissful euphoria. Milk dribbled from the corners of her mouth as she finished, and she made the empty jug float back onto the table.

Catching her breath, Twilight sat there, the consequences of her actions beginning to settle in. The dragon beside her grew worried; Spike knew from experience how counterproductive it was to drink so much milk in one sitting. He took a gander outside to catch the time and noticed that Celestia's sun had retired for the day, the outside world becoming almost pitch-black if it weren't for the lights of the village. Spike was surprised as he caught his eyelids becoming heavy, and he instantly snapped them open. Despite his long nap that afternoon, he still found himself to be in need of sleep.

"Spike-aaah!"

_Did the concert end, already? You'd think that they would have pulled an all-nighter..._ Spike thought to himself, his mind currently preoccupied by its own thinking as he kept his gaze towards the window.

"Please *urp* Spike..."

_Oh well, I guess they couldn't afford to keep those colts and fillies up with loud music...Unless-_

"SPIKE!"

He swiveled his head to face Twilight, immediately taking in the scene that lay before him. The unicorn's form was squirming, an assortment of noises escaping it. Her tummy let out a series of loud gurgles, and it sounded as if it were bubbling something fierce from the inside. Twilight's brow was furrowed in concentration, but her half-smile betrayed any pain that she was probably experiencing. Spike instantly brought his hands to the source of the noise, making sure to put in the effort necessary to quell Twilight's stomach.

It was a long operation; Twilight was made to belch out any gas she could let loose, while Spike merely went over what he believed to be the origin of the problem. The mare was huge now; one would have made the mistake to think that she was heavily pregnant. She had scooted her chair back for Spike to work in front of her, which was quite a feat considering how weighty the librarian was, now. Twilight made sure to keep herself from moving too much for Spike to do his job more effectively, only to find that her belly made movements of its own, churning and convulsing as it trembled right in front of her. It was quite the sight, watching it shake independently, and she soon became hypnotized by her own abdomen. Twilight brought her hooves to rest on the ball of fur and felt for what her gut was attempting to contain.

Spike, on the other hoof, was trying to control the very beast that Twilight was showing affection towards. Despite all of his efforts, the anomaly showed no signs of calming down any time soon. He removed himself from Twilight, thinking as he watched her commence into a belly rub of her own. At first, Spike elected to simply wait for her system to relieve itself. However, his eyes were beginning to close more frequently, and he would have dropped on the spot if it weren't for all of the noise Twilight was making with her paunch alone.

It was then that Spike had an idea. Climbing off of his stool, he walked around the table to find the item he was looking for. He knew that Pinkie Pie wouldn't have left it out since it was a must-have at most of her parties, so it really didn't take long for Spike to discover it in the pile of junk food. Grabbing it by the middle, he triumphantly returned in front of Twilight with the cure in tow. The mare laggardly tilted her head to face Spike, tongue hanging out and her forehead strained. Spike started to panic.

"Twilight! Are you alright?"

She responded by hiccuping, then by peering down at what Spike had grabbed from the table. Spike noticed this and waved the container in front of her, trying to get her to focus.

"C'mon, Twi, you have to at least try this. If gas is the problem, this'll take care of it really quick."

Spike opened the can with a claw, taking off the metal flap in the process. He balanced himself on the stool as he attempted to raise the drink to Twilight's muzzle with one hand while holding her head in place with another. Twilight was only able to murmur "But I don't drink fizz-" before the liquid content of the can was emptied with success.

Spike stepped back, being cautious about what may or may not have happened next. Seconds went by, and it seemed that there wouldn't be any changes in Twilight's plight.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and the very next moment pandemonium broke loose. Her stomach ceased trembling, but now it sounded as if there was an entire vat of liquid being bubbled in the sphere. Twilight had broken free from her intoxicated state and was currently shooting Spike a worried glance, curious and afraid at what Spike had made her drink that could cause so much noise from within her. The consistent sounds were starting to worry them both, and Spike was just about ready to turn himself in for making Twilight explode.

Then she tried to speak.

*BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPP*

*URP-hic-UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP*

*HIC-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAP*

Records were broken as Spike swore the windows were shuddering from the sound being applied to them. Twilight began pressing her hooves into herself to be rid of the gas that had been plaguing her, and she continued to belch monstrously until there was nothing more to burp out. It took her a few good minutes to do so, and by the time she was finished her belly had shrunk again, though its new contents made themselves known as they now harmlessly churned under her fur.

"I think I've had enough *urp* food for today," Twilight spoke in a sarcastic tone, feeling a lot better as she hoped to get a laugh from her assistant. When he didn't respond, Twilight brought her head forward to scan the room for him. There he sat, almost curled into a ball on his stool and snoring loudly with a calm smile gracing his face. He had fallen asleep as Twilight was finishing with what Spike himself had started. Seeing the dragon in such a peaceful state made Twilight's heart ten times lighter. She got up from her chair and carefully carried Spike with her aura, but not before she magically preserved what was left of the junky buffet on the table. _That's going to be for tomorrow..._ Twilight hummed to herself in her head, trotting towards the living room while her enormous gut noisily accompanied her. She lit up the fireplace instantaneously and sprawled her enlarged frame onto the soft carpet that lied in front of it.

With a groan, she was able to rest on her side as she set Spike down in front of her. The fun she had that day was finally taking its toll, and her eyes began to close shut as well. Just before they did, however, she saw Spike half-awake as he crawled over to her and curled up again, grazing Twilight's tummy with his back. The dragon felt warm against her belly; it could have only been described as therapeutic as the remains of the mare's stomach aches faded away, replaced with the sole sense of being impossibly full.

Feeling truly at peace with her surroundings, she allowed her eyes to close completely and enjoy the glow that danced on her eyelids from the fireplace.

"Goodnight, my number one assistant."


End file.
